


Семейное счастье Малфоев

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Humor, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День рождения Драко Малфоя и его последствия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное счастье Малфоев

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не преследует материальной выгоды

**День рождения Драко**

— Сколько нам еще ждать? — поинтересовался Люциус, засовывая руку в карман, чтобы достать фамильные часы, принадлежавшие еще прадеду. Но в кармане часов не обнаружилось. Только обрывок цепочки.

Нарцисса посмотрела на озадаченного мужа таким взглядом, словно перед ней был нашкодивший Драко.

Люциус засуетился, принялся выворачивать остальные карманы:

— Я не мог их потерять. Цепочка зачарована… Их украли!

Нарцисса еще раз взглянула на мужа.

— Да, — вздохнул Люциус, — ты совершенно права, дорогая, их не могли украсть. Они были заговорены против злого умысла, — и снова принялся рыться в карманах.

— Дорогой, — ледяным тоном произнесла Нарцисса, — у нас гости.

— Что? — похлопывая себя по карманам, переспросил Люциус. — А, да, гости.

Драко сегодня исполнялось восемь лет. По этому случаю были приглашены знакомые с детьми примерно одного возраста, что и юный Малфой. Нарцисса рассудила, что сыну пора познакомиться с будущими товарищами по учебе. Будущие товарищи по учебе: Панси Паркинсон, Теодор Нотт, Винсент Крэбб и Грегори Гойл — в зеленых островерхих шляпах (с колпака на колпак перепрыгивала вышитая серебром змейка) сгруппировались возле столика со сладостями и не обращали внимания на взрослых. Взрослые сгруппировались возле другого столика (с напитками) и тоже не замечали семейного недоразумения.

— Дорогой, — еще раз повторила Нарцисса.

— Да-да, дорогая, — Люциус бросил свои поиски и наклонился поцеловать руку жены в знак примирения, но внезапно выпрямился, издав сдавленный горловой звук.

— Что-то не так?

— Твое обручальное кольцо! Его нет.

— Действительно, — Нарцисса приподняла руку, затянутую в белую перчатку, — кольца нет.

— И браслета! Я собственноручно его застегивал. Из розового жемчуга.

Нарцисса притронулась левой рукой к шее. Колье тоже отсутствовало.

— Нас обокрали, дорогая, — Люциус подозрительно покосился на гостей.

— Полагаю, есть более приемлемое объяснение, дорогой.

— Но…

— Не сейчас.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — с громким вздохом Малфой таки поцеловал руку жены.

Идиллия была нарушена появлением домового эльфа.

— Трикки плохой эльф, плохой эльф, — заканючил домовик, уцепившись за подол мантии миссис Малфой.

— Трикки, приказываю тебе говорить все прямо, накажешь себя после, — строго произнесла Нарцисса.

— Трикки плохой эльф. Потому что только плохой эльф не может подать мастеру Драко десерт.

— Десерт не готов? — удивился Люциус.

— Готов-готов, — зарыдал эльф.

— Трикки, прекрати, — приказала Нарцисса, и Трикки благодарно высморкался в ее мантию, — почему ты не можешь подать десерт, если он готов?

— Потому что исчезли серебряные вилочки для десерта! — Трикки принялся биться головой о паркет.

— Та-ак! — вырвалось у Люциуса.

— Трикки, отправляйся на кухню, — спешно распорядилась Нарцисса, и домовик с хлопком исчез из гостиной.

— Это переходит все границы! — не унимался Люциус. — Я вызываю министерских работников!

— Ты хочешь подарить сыну день допросов с аврорами, дорогой? — спокойно спросила Нарцисса.

— Нет. Но…

— После, мы обсудим все после…

— Он идет, идет, — пискнула Панси.

— Нокс! — произнесла Нарцисса, и гостиная погрузилась в темноту, но не в тишину.

— Ай, он укусил меня! — взвизгнул Гойл.

— Он вырывается, мне одному его не удержать, — предупредил Крэбб.

— Может, подарим Драко что-нибудь другое? — спросил Нотт.

— Тс-с! — страшным шепотом произнесла Панси.

— Нюхлер уже не кажется мне хорошей идей, Панси, — прошептал ей Нотт.

— А я думаю, Малфоям подарок понравится, — упрямо возразила Панси, — вот увидишь, они будут счастливы.

Ответить ей Нотт не успел. Вспыхнул свет, ошарашив юного именинника.

— Сюрприз! — закричали все присутствующие.

Под потолок взвились серпантинные змейки, с оглушительным хлопком взорвались, и появилась переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги надпись: «Драко — 8 лет!».

— Вытаскивайте наш сюрприз, — распорядилась Панси.

Крэбб и Гойл не без труда вытащили в центр гостиной коробку.

— С днем рождения, — объявил Нотт.

В коробке лежал полузадохшийся нюхлер, прижимая к себе серебряные вилочки, часы с оборванной цепочкой, розовый браслет, колье, обручальное кольцо, а также:

— три сикля Нотта;

— четыре галлеона Панси;

— серебряный медальон Драко;

— бронзового грифона — порт-ключ Гойла;

— и позолоченную визитку с надписью «Ведьмы для состоятельных колдунов».

Малфои были счастливы.

Особенно позолоченной визитке.

 

**Четыре года спустя**

— Дорогая, — сделав глоток аперитива, проговорил Люциус, — твой бойкот длится целых пять лет!

— Только четыре года, дорогой, но... думаю, да, число пять более круглое. Справим наш небольшой юбилей.

— Нарцисса, клянусь здоровьем Драко...

— Здоровьем Драко? Что-то не видно, что тебя оно интересует.

— Почему это не видно, дорогая?

— Кто купил эти жуткие метлы для квиддича? Кто добился, чтобы наш сын оказался в опасности?

— В опасности? — Люциус от неожиданности отхлебнул больше, чем собирался. — Но, дорогая, квиддич — это всего лишь спорт. И популярный спорт. Я позаботился о положении Драко в Хогвартсе. Ты же сама знаешь, что квиддичные игроки имеют авторитет среди сверстников.

— А еще я знаю, что после каждой игры они попадают к колдомедикам.

— Дорогая, но Драко не девочка, ты не сможешь его оградить от ударов судьбы.

— Хочешь сказать, я плохая мать?

— О Мерлин и Темный Лорд вместе взятые — НЕТ! — Люциус присел на подлокотник кресла, склонившись к жене. — Дорогая, — проникновенно произнес он, глядя ей в глаза, — визитка мне нужна была только для политики. Разве я мог бы променять тебя на какую-то ведьму?

— На горячую ведьму! Так сказано в их рекламе!

— Это против-то темпераментной крови Блэков? Цисси, любовь моя, ты иногда такая смешная.

Аперитив был допит, а стакан отлевитирован на каминную полку.

— Значит, политика? — недоверчиво спросила Нарцисса.

— Конечно. Я пользовался услугами этого агентства, но не для себя. Только для самых несговорчивых чиновников. Вызовешь для них даму, и контракт у тебя в кармане.

— В таком случае, дорогой, каковы же твои достижения? Мне интересно, чего ты добился своими дамами? Почему Артур Уизли смеет приезжать к нам и искать старые семейные реликвии?

— Темномагические предметы, — поправил ее Люциус, признаваясь себе, что в целом она права. Все их темномагические предметы являлись семейными реликвиями.

— Мы не будем обсуждать терминологию. Ответь на вопрос.

— Потому, дорогая, — со вздохом признался Люциус, — что Артур Уизли верен своей жене.

— Какое прекрасное качество характера! Я завидую Молли, — холодно произнесла Нарцисса.

— Незачем, дорогая, я предан тебе.

— Да?

— Верь мне.

— А как же слухи о твоем донжуанстве?

— Это всего лишь слухи, дорогая, которые распускаю я сам.

— Чтобы унизить меня?

— Отнюдь нет, дорогая, чтобы оппоненты не принимали меня всерьез.

— Пожалуй, стоит дать тебе шанс, — сдалась миссис Малфой.

После продолжительного поцелуя Люциус, усевшись на подлокотнике поудобнее и не убирая руки с плеч жены, счастливо произнес:

— Многие жены согласились бы на легкие интрижки супруга на стороне, только бы он ни во что не ввязывался. Например, миссис Нотт. Знала бы ты, как мистер Нотт страдает от вечных упреков благоверной. А ты — настоящая жена, которая разделяет и взгляды, и дела мужа.

— Я из рода Блэков, и у меня в венах не вода, а кровь, мистер Малфой, — отозвалась Нарцисса, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к камину, — и потом, я считаю, что мужчина должен заниматься государственными делами. Это его долг. К тому же, политика не разрушает семьи, в отличие от привычки получать удовольствие на стороне.

Люциус довольно улыбался.

Нарцисса смотрела на пустой стакан из-под аперитива и тоже улыбалась. Как прекрасно, что существует такое зелье, как сыворотка правды.

До размещения в Малфой-мэноре ставки Волдеморта оставалось целых пять лет, Люциусу — четыре года до Азкабана.

Еще можно было верить, что политика — безобидная игра. Глядя на пустой стакан и думая о любви.

Конец


End file.
